Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte
by Ghost Steve
Summary: La Ciudad Milagro de nuevo es gobernada por el mal. El Emisario ha regresado y la tiranía del perverso Django se impone. Ahora solo queda una esperanza de librarse de este infierno, pero para ello es necesario ir a un universo aún mas oscuro y peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, antes de seguir cone sto quiero preguntar una cosa a mis dos amigas Alison y pekerarita... ¿quienes se creen para andar conspirando en mi contra?. No se hagan, ya se que han estado hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas y eso es ilegal, o al menos debería serlo. Solo les recuerdo a las dos que si me hacen algo jamás, ¿me escuchan?, JAMAS conocerán el final de esta cosa.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado les presento el primer capítulo de esta tercera parte de la saga "Emisario del Inframundo". Tengan en cuenta que lo escribí en semana de examenes así que sean amables. Y bueno, ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra y a Jorge.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 1: El Oráculo

Las llamas consumían todo a su alrededor, la Ciudad Milagro nuevamente se encontraba regida por la oscuridad y la desesperanza. Todos los habitantes eran obligados a venerar a su nuevo soberano, el autoproclamado "señor de las sombras Django de los Muertos". Un título que a pesar de marcar considerablemente su enorme ego le quedaba bastante bien, pues ahora se había convertido en el peor de todos los villanos que habían residido ahí.

Las pocas esperanzas de liberarse del yugo de Django antes de que este empeorara se vieron aniquiladas con la nueva aparición del tan temido Emisario del Inframundo. Manny Rivera en verdad sufría por haber tenido que recuperar esa identidad que tanto detestaba, sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho puesto que con ese sacrificio había salvado la vida de sus seres queridos. Los cuales, esperaba, ya se encontraran muy lejos de ahí, a salvo.

Una semana había sido suficiente para llenar todos los alrededores de penumbras y Manny contemplaba nostálgico como una vez más le había fallado a su ciudad. No obstante aún había algo que lo estaba molestando mucho, y era el hecho de que esta vez no se sentía tan culpable como antes de lo que había hecho. Él sabía muy bien que el poder de las tinieblas solía poseer por completo a su creador y temía que eso le estuviera pasando.

Si ahora no se sentía tan mal podía significar que el poder del emisario ya había comenzado a dominarlo, y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la esencia de Manny Rivera quedara completamente corrompida y se convirtiera en un ser verdaderamente malvado. No quería eso, aunque tal vez de ese modo su frustración terminaría, quizás su destino siempre había sido hacer el mal. Después de todo, su familia también tenía una larga herencia de súper villanos.

Como fuera, el daño estaba hecho y nada ni nadie lo iba a ayudar esta vez. Decidió entonces dejar de resistirse y adaptarse a su nueva labor en este mundo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Django había ganado la batalla y él al haber perdido solo había conseguido sustituir a Parcax como el lacayo de ese esqueleto.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía menos que un triste perro. Era tan frustrante y horrible estar en esa situación en la que ni la misma muerte lo iba a salvar, ¿cómo podría?, ya estaba muerto. Lo único que pedía, por muy extraño que sonara, era jamás volver a ver a su familia y amigos, no podría soportar tener que dañarlos de nuevo.

Se conformaba con imaginar que ellos ahora ya se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, a salvo en algún sitio hermoso libres de todo peligro. Esto era cierto en parte, sus seres queridos se encontraban muy lejos de él ahora, más no precisamente en un lugar paradisiaco y seguro. Hacía algunas semanas que Diego había pedido permiso a Django para salir de la ciudad en busca de unos familiares, permiso que Django había concedido como premio por su ayuda.

Cierto era que Diego no estaba visitando a ningún pariente, y si Django supiera donde estaba él seguramente mandaría a un batallón de esqueletos para que lo torturaran de la manera más vil y cruel jamás imaginada. El chico ahora viajaba junto a un pequeño grupo conformado por Frida, Davi, Granpapi, Rodolfo y María a un lugar distante conocido como "El Planetario".

Este legendario sitio era famoso por albergar una preciosa joya con características mágicas, el nombre de esta joya era "El Oráculo". Diego los había llevado hasta ese lugar por la razón de que el oráculo poseía el conocimiento infinito del mundo y todas sus dimensiones y por consiguiente les podría dar información que necesitaban para sus fines.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí, Diego?- preguntaba Davi mientras se acercaban cada vez mas –Este lugar está bastante tétrico-

No era para menos, el planetario se encontraba en un punto oculto del desierto donde los días eran grises y las noches tan negras como la túnica de la muerte.

-Estoy seguro, Davi- contestó Diego.

-Aún no sé porque tenemos que venir aquí- alegó Granpapi.

-Necesitamos ver al oráculo- respondió Frida.

-Eso lo sé, pero no entiendo para qué-

-Esa joya es la única que tiene la respuesta que buscamos. Sin ella no podremos saber el camino hacia las tierras del Xibalbá- comentó Diego.

-¿Sabes?, cuando te uniste a nosotros pensé que ya sabías todos esos detalles- dijo Davi.

-Esas cosas nadie las sabe, ni siquiera Django. Lo único que conocemos es la leyenda del Ángel de la Muerte- dijo Diego.

-Un momento, ¿Qué significa eso de leyenda?... no me digas que estamos detrás de un mito- dijo Rodolfo.

Bueno, jeje, realmente nadie sabe si en verdad existe. Tengan en cuenta que los únicos que lo han visto es porque… bueno, viene por ellos- dijo Diego.

-Claro, y ni modo que lo cuentan a sus amigos después de que se los lleva- lo apoyó Frida.

-Pues no lo sé, pero esto no me gusta para nada- comentó Rodolfo.

Y no era para menos, Diego les había dejado muy en claro que se trataba de una misión peligrosa y sin siquiera la promesa de una recompensa. El Ángel de la Muerte era por mucho uno de los seres más temidos de todo el universo, ya que era indestructible y como Sartana lo había comentado en algún momento, "la muerte siempre triunfa al final".

Además de todo, el ángel no era más que la última parada de una serie de destinos que aún debían lidiar, el primero era el famoso planetario. Diego, a pesar de ser el que más conocimiento tenía al respecto, se sentía de igual modo sumamente nervioso por lo que se aproximaba. Para muchos, el mayor miedo es aquel que se le tiene a lo desconocido, a no saber a qué atenerse, y esa era la situación que todos tenían que pasar.

-Por cierto, Diego, ¿En verdad crees que ese ángel pueda regresarnos a mi hijo- preguntaba María, quien se había unido a la misión luego de enterarse del regreso del Emisario.

-No estoy seguro, pero si alguien puede hacerlo es él- dijo Diego –Prepárense, ya casi llegamos. Sugiero que saquen sus armas, el planetario es vigilado-

-¿Cómo que vigilado?- preguntó Granpapi.

-Es un lugar sagrado donde los mortales no son bienvenidos-

-¿Mortales?, ¿pues qué lo vigilan fantasmas o algo así?- preguntó Davi.

-Más o menos, ya lo verán-

Minutos después el grupo ya se encontraba frente a frente con el tan mencionado planetario, era un edificio pequeño con una gran cúpula por techo y su entrada era idéntica al de una pirámide azteca. A ambos lados de la entrada se encontraban dos enromes monolitos representando al Dios Tláloc, el señor de la lluvia. Era pequeño pero bastante impresionante a decir verdad.

-¿Y ahora qué?, no veo a los guardias- comentó Granpapi.

-Supongo que estarán adentro- dijo Diego.

El chico fue el primero en ingresar al templo, seguido de cerca por Frida y eventualmente el resto del grupo. En el instante en que pusieron un pie adentro sintieron un intenso frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, y eso que era verano. Estaba oscuro y solo era iluminado por una tenues antorchas en las paredes.

Todo estaba decorado por murales y relieves de dioses como Cuculcán y Tezcatlipoca. El ambiente olía igual que el día de muertos, a flor de Cempasúchil y un poco a incienso. Diego comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras que se levantaban frente a él. No eran muy altas, más o menos se componían de 10 escalones pero no podían ver lo que había arriba debido a una suave tela negra que se extendía como cortina.

Diego y Frida llegaron a la cima de las escaleras y luego Diego dio un vistazo. Tan pronto como asomó su cabeza por la cortina retrocedió asustado y le cubrió la boca a Frida con la mano para evitar que hiciera algún ruido. Los demás solo los miraban desde abajo preocupados. Resulta que Diego acababa de ver a uno de los guardias y este había estado a punto de descubrirlo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que solo sigamos Frida y yo- dijo Diego a lo que Frida asintió, no tenía caso arriesgar a todo el grupo.

Una vez que Diego dio la señal, ambos se escabulleron a una entrada que se encontraba al final de un pasillo. Afortunadamente nadie los captó pero Frida pudo por fin ver con sus propios ojos a los guardias. Eran muy parecidos a los humanos pero dos veces más altos y todo su cuerpo estaba pintado de negro, además estaban cubiertos de tatuajes plateados que simulaban huesos, a simple vista un los podría identificar como enromes esqueletos de expresión aún mas malvada que los sirvientes de Django.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Frida asustada por su aspecto.

-No lo sé, pero más nos vale no molestarlos- dijo Diego entrando a la sala.

Ahí, frente a ellos, se levantaba una hermosa y resplandeciente piedra muy parecida a los diamantes pero de color rojo sangre. Diego se le acercó y colocó su mano robótica sobre ella.

-Este es- dijo Diego refiriéndose al oráculo.

-¿Y qué te dice?-

-Espera- contestó Diego cerrando los ojos y comenzando a concentrarse. Por lo visto el oráculo se comunicaba vía telepática con aquel que lo tocara. Segundos después Diego volvió en sí y sonrió.

-Ya lo tengo, debemos ir al embarcadero de la Cihuacoatl- terminó el chico.

-Bien, pues vamos- dijo Frida comenzando a dirigirse a la salida.

Los dos estaban listos para volver pero no esperaban que dos enormes figuras fueran a obstruirles el camino. Los guardias por lo visto acababan de descubrirlos. Uno de ellos extendió su mano sobre Frida disponiéndose a hacerle daño pero en ese instante un laser se impactó en ella, era Diego quien le había disparado.

Hecho esto tomó a la chica por el hombro y comenzaron a correr de regreso mientras los dos guardias los perseguían. Ya tenían la información que necesitaban pero antes que nada debían salir sanos y salvos de aquel lugar, cosa que por el momento veían bastante difícil.

Continuará………

Les digo de una vez que en esta parte habrán mas retos, mas cosas siniestras y mas monstruos. Así que si se quejaban de mi maldad en "La Marca Púrpura" pues aquí me voy a aponer peor. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Nos vemos/leemos. Se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, veo que nada de lo que diga o haga va a eliminar sus deseos de sangre... mi sangre. Ni modo, tendré que aprender a capotearlas, jeje. Además nadie sabe donde vivo ni como soy fisicamente, así que no tengo por que preocuparme. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, ojalá que les guste. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 2: Navegando en las Sombras

-¡Corre Frida!- gritaba Diego mientras usaba su brazo robótico para dispararles algunos láseres a los guardias del planetario que los perseguían.

-¡Eso hago!- le respondía la chica mientras ya comenzaba a sentir dolor en el pecho por el cansancio.

Los guardias se veían realmente molestos por haberlos encontrado en sus dominios. Diego en verdad lamentaba que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ese punto puesto que los seres que ahora trataban de atraparlos no eran humanos, no eran mortales y por consiguiente no podían ser destruidos. Lo único que podían hacer por el momento era huir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¡Diego!, ¡ya veo la salida!- gritó Frida entonces.

-¡Perfecto!, ¡no te detengas y sal de aquí!- respondió el chico mientras se quedaba de pie para concentrarse mejor en el disparo.

El láser fue detonado y para su suerte dio en el blanco provocando que uno de los guardias cayera. Eso les daba un poco más de tiempo pero no demasiado. Frida no tardó en llegar a la salida donde los demás la esperaban, estaba a punto de salir pero no se sentía bien de retirarse y dejar a Diego ahí adentro.

La muchacha se quedó de pie viendo como su compañero luchaba contra el otro guardia, quien ya le había dado alcance. Resulta que aprovechando que el láser anterior se había dirigido a su camarada, el fantasmal guardia se había abalanzado sobre Diego derribándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Diego!- gritó Frida asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡No te detengas!, ¡sal de aquí!- dijo Diego.

-¿Pero y tú qué?-

-Olvídate de mi, Frida, tienes que regresar con los demás. Vayan al embarcadero y encuentren al ángel- dijo el chico forcejeando por su vida, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra su rival.

-¡No te voy a dejar!- exclamó Frida corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Diego pidiéndola que se fuera.

La chica saltó y le dio una patada al guardia en la cara haciendo que este soltara a Diego y retrocediera. Hecho esto ayudó a Diego a levantarse y ambos corrieron a la salida seguidos de cerca por el otro guardia que ya se había recuperado del ataque láser de Diego.

Segundos después lograron cruzar el umbral completamente agotados y adoloridos, pero por fin a salvo. Los otros al verlos llegar corrieron a su encuentro y no tardaron en atosigarlos con preguntas acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Luego de dar un par de respiros les contaron todo lo que habían pasado adentro del planetario, culminando la historia con la respuesta que todos esperaban.

-¿El embarcadero de la Cihuacóatl?- preguntó Davi confundido.

-Sí, la puerta al mundo de los muertos- explicó Diego –También llamado el embarcadero de la Llorona en honor a las mujeres que morían al dar a luz. En ese lugar tenemos que hacernos de un bote y recorrer sus aguas hasta llegar a la isla de las mil ánimas-

-Déjame adivinar, está maldita esa isla- dijo Granpapi sarcástico.

.-Por desgracia sí, pero en fin, todo nuestro viaje estará maldito. Aunque si queremos que Manny regrese no tenemos otra alternativa- dijo Diego.

-¿Y al menos sabes dónde está ese embarcadero?- preguntó María.

-El embarcadero sí, pero la isla habrá que buscarla-

-Genial, otra vez tenemos que ir a un sitio que ni siquiera sabemos si existe- dijo Rodolfo.

-No sean duros con Diego. Él me ayudó mucho ahí adentro y nos está apoyando en esta misión a pesar del peligro que corre al hacerlo. Además no estábamos seguros de que existiera el planetario y ya ven- dijo Frida.

Los otros no pudieron contradecirla ante esta analogía y prefirieron guardar silencio para el alivio de Diego, quién en serio se sentía incómodo al darse cuenta de que aún no tenía la total confianza del grupo.

Mientras emprendían el nuevo viaje hacia el embarcadero, Diego se acercó a Frida para agradecerle por haberlo ayudado.

-Muchas gracias por eso Frida- dijo Diego.

-No hay porque, además es cierto lo que dije-

-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué no escapaste?- preguntó Diego –Me sorprendió que regresaras por mí a pesar de todo el tiempo que fuimos enemigos-

-Bien, creo que nadie merece terminar de esa forma- explicó Frida –Sin mencionar que te necesitamos para este viaje-

Diego se decepcionó un poco ante estas palabras puesto que comprendía que solo lo había ayudado por el interés de salvar a Manny.

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que debemos darnos prisa… para… que regreses con él- dijo Diego un poco triste.

Frida se dio cuenta de que si querer había hecho sentir mal a Diego y rápidamente trató de enmendarlo. Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de amistad.

-No me malinterpretes- dijo ella –También regresé por ti por que aprecio todo lo que has hecho y me he dado cuenta de lo que vales… eres un gran amigo, Diego, y no quisiera que nada malo te pasara-

Diego se reanimó bastante con esto último y le sonrió a Frida. Comprendía ahora que aunque Manny fuera el único dueño del corazón de Frida, él para bien o para mal ya ocupaba un pequeño lugar en este, y con eso le bastaba.

El nuevo destino quedaba algo lejos y no llegaron a él hasta muy tarde, justo cuando el cielo ya se había oscurecido por la noche. Hacía mucho frío, tanto que los anteojos de Granpapi y Davi no tardaron en empañarse. La caminata fue dura y dolorosa pero finalmente pudieron llegar al embarcadero de la Cihuacóatl.

Era como estar en un pueblo fantasma, por lo visto siglos atrás había sido un lugar muy concurrido y agradable a juzgar por la gran cantidad de chozas que lo rodeaban, no obstante ahora no quedaba nadie ahí. Diego les explicó que todos los que ahí habían morado terminaron huyendo cuando el enorme lago que quedaba a un lado fue poseído por espíritus malignos.

Era un sitio bastante escalofriante, como sacado de una pesadilla. Más de uno pensó por un instante en la opción de regresar a casa pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo. Un poco tal vez por su orgullo y otro poco por el conocimiento de que era preciso terminar con esa jornada.

-Vengan, es por aquí- dijo Diego caminando hacia una parte oscura del embarcadero.

Unos momentos después llegaron hasta la orilla de un río donde un viejo bote se encontraba amarrado. No tenía muy buen aspecto pero al menos era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos cupieran en él cómodamente.

Diego se acercó al bote y luego de inspeccionar que fuera seguro les indicó a los demás que se acercaran.

-¡Estás loco si crees que me voy a subir a eso!- alegó Granpapi.

-Bien, si tienes una mejor idea para cruzar el lago me encantaría escucharla… tal vez todo quepamos en tu traje de Puma Loco, aunque seguramente nos faltará el oxigeno luego de un par de minutos amontonados ahí- respondió Diego sarcástico haciendo que Granpapi solo se subiera al bote resignado.

En ese momento María dio un grito de terror que alteró a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rodolfo corriendo al lado de su ex esposa.

María solo respondió señalando con el dedo hacia un pequeño islote a unos metros de la orilla. Todos miraron en aquella dirección y descubrieron que lo que había espantado a María era unos cuantos cadáveres atados a los árboles, todos con el horror reflejado en sus caras y con la piel totalmente quemada.

En verdad era una imagen que le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera. Diego se alarmó un poco pero pudo controlarse, no es que no esperara ver cosas así en su viaje.

-Es una advertencia de lo que les espera a quienes se adentren en el lago- dijo Diego.

-¡Nunca mencionaste que tendríamos que lidiar con esto!- dijo Davi.

-Tampoco dije que sería fácil, además, ¿Qué esperabas encontrar en las tierras prohibidas del Xibalbá?- dijo Diego –Ten en cuenta que los mayas le temieron durante muchos años-

Davi solo se quedó callado, cosa que hizo que Diego se enorgulleciera de sí mismo por finalmente tener algo de control sobre la situación.

-No les prometo que todos regresaremos con vida de esto. Lo que si les aseguro es que en el camino veremos cosas aún más tétricas que esos cuerpos- explicó Diego refiriéndose a los cadáveres –Si alguien quiere regresar ahora es el momento, por que una vez que este bote zarpe nada lo va a regresar-

-Yo seguiré Diego, y me laegra ver que tampoco estas dispuesto a regresar- dijo Frida.

-De hecho mencioné que no regresará el bote porque aunque así lo queramos el lago no nos dejará salir una vez que entremos en él- dijo Diego –Cómo ven aquí no se trata de un paseo en lancha como en los parques infantiles. Estamos hablando de cosas que ni siquiera se han podido imaginar y que muy probablemente no sabremos enfrentar. Lo sé, es duro continuar luego de oír esto pero tampoco se trata de crearles falsas esperanzas… el que quiera seguir que lo haga, y el que se quiera retractar está ante su última oportunidad de hacerlo, nadie se opondrá si alguno no quiere venir-

Diego no era precisamente un motivador profesional y sus palabras solo habían sembrado mas el terror en sus compañeros. No obstante, sabían que las cosas que Django haría serían mucho peores que eso. Por supuesto que nadie retrocedió y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el bote navegando hacia las penumbras, sin saber qué es lo que encontrarían en el mundo de las tinieblas.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, ya pueden dejar de llorar, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este episodio les guste.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 3: La Barca Negra

El Frío era tan intenso que no les extrañaba ver los pequeños pedazos de escarcha que acababan de aparecer en sus cabellos. Sus dientes castañeaban y al respirar podían percibir con toda facilidad su aliento convirtiéndose en vapor justo frente a ellos. El brazo metálico de Diego literalmente se había cubierto de hielo provocando que al muchacho le doliera y le pesara, aún así no se atrevía a desactivarlo y guardarlo, era necesario tener sus armas cerca de ellos en ese territorio.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, las estrellas incluso se habían perdido de vista y eso le daba a todo su alrededor un aspecto muy macabro. Ni siquiera sabían a donde se dirigían, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a ver que ocurría.

-¿Por qué ni trajimos ni una linterna? No se ve nada- se quejó Davi.

-Créeme, personalmente me siento más tranquilo con la oscuridad- replicó Diego.

-Claro, un súper villano nunca deja de sentirse cómodo en el lado oscuro- comentó el chico.

-No es eso. Solo te digo que cuando comiences a ver luces será cuando mas alerta tendremos que estar-

Davi no comprendía lo que su guía trataba de decirle, ya se había cansado de pedir explicaciones. No obstante no tendría que esperar mucho para una respuesta pues unos cuantos minutos después una tenue luz se pudo notar en las cercanías. Resulta que una antorcha se acababa de encender cerca de ellos, una antorcha que literalmente flotaba sobre el agua.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Frida.

-Lo que me temía… ya hemos entrado en el mundo de la muerte- contestó Diego –Esas antorchas marcan el camino de las ánimas al otro mundo-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rodolfo mirando anonadado como un par de antorchas mas se encendían a la distancia.

-Así es, y debemos seguirlas-

-¡Estás loco!, ¡por lo que entiendo si las seguimos llegaremos al mundo de los espíritus!- alegó Granpapi.

-Exacto, y es ahí justo a donde tenemos que llegar- comentó Diego –Aunque si tienen una mejor idea de dónde encontrar al ángel de la muerte nos encantaría escucharla-

De nueva cuenta las palabras de Diego habían dejado sin habla a los demás. Ya casi no se atrevían a cuestionarlo aunque una parte de ellos no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento el chico los traicionaría y trataría de asesinarlos.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del Dr. Chipotle Jr. el grupo continuó su camino siguiendo el rastro de las antorchas. El frío era cada vez más insoportable Al grado de que los oídos les dolían. No obstante con esto todo iba bien hasta ahora, pero estaba a punto de cambiar.

Frida fue la primera en escucharlo, a la distancia el grito de una mujer resonaba causándoles un gran pavor.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron al unísono.

Diego se mantuvo tranquilo pero el miedo no dejaba de reflejarse en su cara.

-Lo que he estado deseando que nunca nos alcanzara… la barca negra- contestó este.

-¿La barca negra?- preguntó María.

-Así es, solo los muertos están autorizados a pasar por estas aguas. La barca negra transporta al espectro de la guardiana del Xibalbá y a su sirviente. Su misión es eliminar a todo aquel que se atreva a internarse a esta dimensión- explicó Diego.

-¿Y es muy peligrosa?-

-¿Si no lo fuera crees que estaría temblando de miedo ahora?- respondió Diego sarcástico –Debemos darnos prisa, si nos alcanza dudo mucho que nos libremos de esta-

Diego comenzó a remar con más fuerza ayudado por Rodolfo. Su velocidad se incrementó pero aún así iban demasiado lentos para el gusto del joven.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó María tratando de facilitarle un poco las cosas a Diego.

-Solo estén alerta por si la ven- contestó.

Los gritos de mujer continuaban haciendo eco por todos lados, la sangre se les helaba y sentían como si en cualquier momento una mano huesuda los fuera a jalar al agua. Todos miraban hacia todos lados esperando ver algo, un indicio, una presencia, pero solo era oscuridad.

Era terrible experimentar ese miedo a lo desconocido, a no saber qué es lo que te está siguiendo ni que tan cerca está. No conocer la cara de tu enemigo, ir a ciegas por un mundo lleno de sombras.

El grito de Davi fue lo que más los alarmó, dos palabras tuvo que decir el chico para llenar sus corazones de terror – ¡Ahí viene!-

Todos voltearon temerosos de lo que estaban a punto de ver y efectivamente pudieron apreciar la fantasmal figura de una barca color negro dirigiéndose hacia ellos. En ella viajaba una mujer esbelta cuyo aspecto permanecía oculto por un gran velo blanco azulado que brillaba como si se tratara de un juego de luces de neón.

Detrás de ella se encontraba una figura masculina encapuchada. No se le veía la cara pero un par de ojos rojos brillaban en ella y dos manos cadavéricas sostenían un enorme madero con el que remaba el bote. El sujeto remaba con fuerza consiguiendo que la embarcación viajara bastante rápido, demasiada velocidad para el gusto del grupo.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Diego al darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!- preguntó María alterada.

-Remar como si el mismo diablo nos persiguiera… porque de hecho eso es lo que está pasando- contestó Diego apresurándose a remar en la dirección contraria a la barca negra.

Rodolfo también se apresuró a remar consciente del peligro. Los demás no podían apartar la vista de sus perseguidores, era de esas cosas que te aterran pero que no puedes dejar de mirar. La mujer de la barca negra movía sus brazos haciendo que el velo que la cubría hondeara en el aire y provocando escalofrío al que la mirara.

Sus gritas cada vez mas ensordecedores los atemorizaban al grado de querer ponerse a llorar pidiendo auxilio, pero nadie los iba a rescatar en el sitio donde estaban. Davi había perdido el valor que había estado tratando de demostrar en lo que llevaban de viaje y sin poder resistirlo más cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos para impedir que ese desgarradores sonido ingresara en ellos.

-¡Ahí!, ¡Esa es nuestra salvación!- gritó Diego de repente señalando una especia de isla a un par de kilómetros de ellos -¡Si llegamos ahí ella no podrá hacernos daño!-

La isla casi no se podía ver por la oscuridad pero definitivamente ahí estaba. Su aspecto era aterrador también pero si Diego decía que ahí estarían a salvo para ellos estaba bien.

Rodolfo y Diego remaban con todas sus energías tratando de alcanzar la orilla lo antes posible. Por su parte la barca negra se aproximaba cada vez, al tensión era horrible y jurarían que en cualquier momento les darían alcance.

-Un poco más, solo un poco más- pensaba Diego.

-¡No vamos a lograrlo!- gritó Rodolfo al mismo tiempo que volteaba la mirada y veía a la mujer fantasma a escasos metros de él. Su perseguidora ya extendía la mano para darles alcance y entonces Rodolfo pudo ver su esquelética mano blanca mostrando sus afiladas uñas.

Seguía sin poder ver su cara pero no necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que lo mejor era que ciertas cosas nunca fueran vistas por sus ojos. Segundos después su ropa ya era sujetada por aquella mano lista para jalarlo y atraparlo.

Rodolfo jadeaba con desesperación mientras en su cara se reflejaba la desesperanza y el miedo. Era imposible lograrlo, ya estaban muertos.

-¡No!, ¡No te lo vas a llevar!- gritó Granpapi usando su sombrero para atacar a la mujer. El ataque no la dañó pero logró que retrocediera un poco liberando a White Pantera.

Entonces, cuando ay todo parecía perdido, la embarcación en la que viajaban se impactó con la orilla de la isla haciendo a sus tripulantes literalmente salir volando hacia enfrente cayendo en la áspera tierra de esta.

Era repugnante tocar ese suelo húmedo y frío, pero al menos el peligro había pasado por ahora. Todos se incorporaron para dar un vistazo al agua. La barca negra navegaba frente a ellos con una obviamente enfurecida mujer fantasma observándolos desde su sitio.

Un nuevo y espectral grito pudo escucharse tan fuerte como para que todos se cubrieran los oídos y bajar la mirada. Para cuando el silencio regresó y pudieron volver a mirar a su alrededor, la barca se había esfumado.

Continuará………

Y ya saben, si siguen amenazándome les voy a mandar la barquita negra y a sus tripulantes para que les hagan daño. ¡No estoy jugando!. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, ya no anden chillando, aquí tienen ya el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste y les agradezco mucho sus reviews.

Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 4: Plan Descubierto

En la cima del volcán de la Ciudad Milagro, rodeado de una intensa nube de humo y fuego, se levantaba un imponente y terrorífico palacio construido ahí recientemente para el nuevo soberano de la región. Django de los Muertos había decidido mudarse a ese lugar para tener mejor vigilados a sus nuevos esclavos.

A un lado de su trono se hallaba una silla de piedra color negro donde Manny, el emisario, se encontraba mirando con odio a su nuevo amo. El éxtasis con el que ese esqueleto lastimaba a inocentes y destruía todo aquello que le importaba lo hacía rabiar como nunca en la vida. De buena gana lucharía contra él con tal de liberarse pero su actual estado de difunto no se lo permitía, no estaba en sus posibilidades.

Definitivamente la eternidad pintaba bastante deprimente. Era la segunda vez que se convertía en el emisario y en verdad dudaba tener tanta suerte como la primera vez de liberarse de esa maldición. Tal vez después de todo si era su destino, tal vez su futuro siempre había sido sombrío. Quizás el camino del mal era el indicado para él.

-Vamos, Manny. Tienes que aceptar que en el fondo querías gobernar este lugar- dijo Django.

-No de este modo- contestó Manny –Y no contigo-

-Yo sé que ya te está consumiendo el lado oscuro. Poco a poco te estás dando cuenta de lo gratificante que es ser malvado, Manny. Créeme, no pasará más de un mes antes de que disfrutes ser el emisario- comentó el esqueleto.

Manny trató de replicar pero en el fondo estaba muy confundido. Er cierto que a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a Django su actual estado no le resultaba del todo incómodo. Le gustaba el poder, siempre había anhelado ser respetado y temido por sus adversarios, pero no si eso significaba lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Eso era lo único que aún lo motivaba a no perder la cabeza, gustoso habría cedido ante las tinieblas para que el dolor desapareciera pero conocía a Django y sabía que tarde o temprano lo trataría de obligar a hacerles daño. Cuando ese momento llegara quería aún tener conciencia propia, así tal vez podría hacer algo para evitarles más sufrimiento.

No quería que ocurriera, pero sabía que era inminente que esa situación se presentara. Su espera aún así no tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo, puesto que Manny comprendió que el momento había llegado cuando las puertas se abrieron y un esqueleto bandido entró a la sala con expresión temerosa.

-Mi señor Django- dijo el esqueleto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó este.

-Tengo noticias para usted- siguió el esqueleto.

-¿No pueden esperar?, honestamente estoy algo cansado y no tengo deseos de arreglar problemas ahora-

-Pero, mi lord… creo que es importante. Es sobre el Dr. Chipotle Jr.-

-Él ahora está atendiendo algunos asuntos familiares- dijo Django con aburrimiento.

-Eso no es lo que escuché- contestó el esqueleto.

-¿Qué escuchaste entonces?- preguntó Django ligeramente más interesado en la conversación.

-Las arpías dicen que lo vieron cerca del embarcadero de la Cihuacóatl- dijo el esqueleto.

Al escuchar esto, Manny inmediatamente puso atención al espía frente a él. Django por su parte se puso en pie de un salto obviamente alterado.

-Imposible, ¿Qué haría ahí?-

-N lo sabemos, señor. Pero iba acompañado… de los Rivera, un chico vestido de burro y una chica con cabellos azul-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Eso dijeron las arpías, amo-

Django estaba furioso, tanto que su enojo hizo que todo el lugar temblara y algunos esqueletos huyeran despavoridos. Manny solo bajó la mirada meditando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Frida- murmuró.

-Solo existe una explicación para esto… aunque no creo que sea tan valiente y estúpido como para haberlo hecho- dijo Django.

-¿Hacer que, señor?- preguntó el esqueleto.

-Ese infeliz nos ha traicionado… están buscando al ángel- exclamó Django.

-¿El ángel?- preguntó instintivamente Manny -¿El ángel de la muerte?-

-Exacto… ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, ese desgraciado s el único pelmazo que puede vencerme- dijo Django –Maldito sea Chipotle y toda su familia, juro que no tendré la mas mínima piedad con ellos-

-No creo que deba preocuparse- dijo el esqueleto –La barca negra los detendrá-

-Aún así no pienso correr riesgos… ¡Rivera!, prepárate. Vamos a ir a visitar a tus antiguos amigos- dijo Django con un tono de maldad.

* * *

El grupo caminaba por un sendero rodeado de vegetación tan grande que casi no podían ver a su alrededor. De vez en cuando les parecía escuchar pasos cerca de ellos o veían la hierba moviéndose como indicando que alguien los seguía. Estaban cansados y con mucho miedo por lo que pudieran encontrar, solo dos cosas los motivaban a seguir. La primera era el hecho de que era mucho más cómodo caminar que seguir en el diminuto barco en el que habían llegado y la segunda era el conocimiento de que la barca negra seguía rondando.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó Davi.

-No hagas preguntas y sigue caminando- contestó Diego.

-Solo quiero que me digas cual es el siguiente paso… creo que tenemos derecho a saberlo- replicó Davi.

-Sí, Diego, ¿A dónde debemos ir ahora?- preguntó María.

-Creo que haremos mejor las cosas si sabemos que seguirá- comentó Rodolfo.

-Claro… es solo que…- dijo Diego.

--Vamos, chico, sea lo que sea dilo ya- dijo Granpapi.

-Con gusto… lo que pasa es que…-

-No tienes idea de a dónde vamos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Davi.

-Claro que sé a sonde vamos, vamos a… de acuerdo, no tengo idea- confesó Diego.

-¡¿Pero cómo?¡, ¡tú eres el guía!-

-Lo sé, pero el oráculo no me dijo nada. Solo que había que venir aquí… imaginaba que alguna nueva pista se descubriría cuando llegáramos-

-¿Es decir que nos trajiste hasta aquí sin saber por qué?- alegó Davi.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, es difícil encontrar cosas que nadie ha visto jamás como el inframundo y eso- dijo Diego sarcástico.

En ese momento, la vegetación comenzó a moverse bruscamente haciendo que todos se colocaran en posición defensiva. Segundos después la inmensa pared verde cedió ante lo que parecían ser machetes afilados. Las cuchillas cortaron la hierba dejando ver a quienes los sujetaban.

Para su enorme desgracia, se trataban de esqueletos bandidos. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar ya se encontraban sometidos por los esqueletos y sin posibilidad de escapar.

-¿Pero qué…?- intentó decir Diego pero fue interrumpido por la risa siniestra de Django, quien acababa de aparecer junto a ellos.

-Jajajaja, miren nada más- dijo Django -¿Quién hubiera imaginado que iban a estar por aquí?-

-D…Django- dijo Diego aterrado.

-¿Por qué te ves nervioso, Chipotle?- siguió Django sarcástico –Es obvio que me trajiste a estos insectos para ahorrarme el trabajo de ir a buscarlos-

Diego estaba estupefacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación. Por su parte los demás ahora lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa.

-¡Este fue tu plan todo el tiempo!, ¡traidor!- gritó Davi.

-¡No!, ¡no es lo que parece!- se apresuró a decir Diego.

-¿Significa a caso que en verdad estabas ayudándolos?- preguntó Django en un tono muy tranquilo. Aterradoramente tranquilo.

-Yo… yo…- Diego no podía hablar. Se sentía perdido.

-Lastima- fue lo último que dijo Django antes de asestarle a Diego un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Diego!- gritó Frida.

-Y ahora siguen ustedes… debieron quedarse como estaban, al menos así hubieran podido seguir con vida- dijo Django mirándolos con furia.

Todo parecía indicar que ese era el final del camino, tanto trabajo para terminar en las garras de Django. Por lo visto, todo había sido en vano.

Continuará………

Ya me imagino la cara de Alison y pekerarita, pues ni modo amigas, aunque no les parezca voy a molestar a los personajes hasta que me aburra de hacerlo, y creanme que para eso falta aún. Ya reforcé mi bunker y por mas que lo intenten no van a poder llegar hasta mi, así que haganle como quieran. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el 5to capítulo, a ver que les parece. Yo por mi parte estoy muy contento por que saqué 9 en un examen que me preocupaba muchisimo y ahora ya puedo relajarme un poco, pero ustedes vana a decir "y eso a mi que?", jeje, así que ignorenme y lean.

Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 5: Prisioneros

Los esqueletos bandidos rodeaban al grupo preparándose para atacar, esperando solo la orden de Django para masacrarlos sin misericordia. Diego permanecía tirado a unos metros de distancia inconsciente por el golpe de Django, no podía creer que lo hubieran descubierto tan rápido.

-Pobres estúpidos, ¿en serio creyeron que se iban a salir con la suya?- preguntó Django con desdén a sus ahora prisioneros.

Nadie le contestó, no sabían como reaccionar ni que decir ante esa situación.

-Y yo que tuve piedad de ustedes y pensaba dejarlos vivir- volvió a decir Django.

-Mentira, no nos dejaste vivos por compasión. Lo hiciste para chantajear a Manny y que aceptara ser otra vez el emisario- dijo Frida enojada.

Cierto, de hecho así es como fue. ¿Sabes, Suárez?, siempre admiré tu valor, desde que nos conocimos esa vez que mi abuela organizó ese torneo de súper villanos…-

-Esta trampa, querrás decir- siguió Frida.

-Bueno, si… esa trampa. Desde ese momento me llamó la atención tu actitud, al principio incluso pensé en hacerte mía y gobernar contigo- comentó Django –Ahora veo que fue un gran acierto no hacerlo, jamás me hubieras obedecido como una buena esposa-

-Tienes razón, nunca te obedecería ni mucho menos sería tuya- gruñó Frida.

-Oh si, se me olvidaba que tu único y verdadero amor es Manny- dijo Django burlón –Deberías irte con él y ser feliz… Oh, espera, ya recuerdo. No puedes hacerlo, él está muerto y a mi servicio, jajajajaja-

-¡Maldito!- gritó Frida abalanzándose sobre él con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería aniquilar a ese sujeto pero dos esqueletos bandidos se lo impidieron antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para apenas tocarlo.

-¡Cobarde!, ¡No te atreves ni siquiera a pelear contra una mujer!- gritaba Frida encolerizada.

Django solo la miraba con diversión mientras reía a carcajadas por la reacción de Frida. Era como si su agonía e impotencia fueran un espectáculo digno de ser visto por la realeza.

-Jajajaja, ¿Por qué te pones así, Frida?, ¿te duele saber que tu querido Manny ya no estará jamás contigo?- se burló Django.

El cansancio lentamente fue venciendo a Frida, quien se encontraba realmente mal. Estaba frustrada y asustada, quería por lo menos darle un golpe a Django peor aún si lo lograra sabía que eso no le iba a regresar lo que había perdido. Así mismo la esperanza del ángel había muerto al ser descubiertos, todo era tan terrible para ellos.

-Tranquila, será un placer para mi acabar con tu sufrimiento… ¡Sométanla!- ordenó Django a sus secuaces, los cuales obligaron a Frida a arrodillarse y la sujetaron impidiendo que intentara cualquier movimiento.

Frida no quería terminar así, no le preocupaba morir pero no deseaba terminar de esa forma. No humillada y derrotada por Django. Le habría gustado al menos irse luchando contra él, así como Manny la primera vez que Django lo había convertido.

El villano se colocó frente a Frida sonriendo ampliamente mientras que los demás miraban espantados la escena.

-¡Déjala en paz, maldito!- gritaba Davi.

Django solo lo ignoraba, no estaba dispuesto a enojarse por eso, estaba demasiado contento por su victoria. Uno de los esqueletos le acercó una especie de hacha color negro, con la cual se disponía a terminar con la vida de Frida.

-Di adiós, Frida Suárez, jajajajajajajaja- rió Django listo para darle el golpe final.

Frida cerró los ojos esperando el momento fatal, no importaba cuanto le molestara o cuanto quisiera evitarlo. Nada la iba a salvar y Django sin duda iba a acabar con ella.

Django golpeó con el hacha pero el filo nunca llegó a su víctima puesto que una mano se interpuso entre ellos sujetando el hacha. Django se sorprendió al ver ahí a Manny deteniendo el golpe y mirándolo con furia.

-¡No te metas en esto, Rivera!- gruñó Django.

-¡Ese no era el trato, dijiste que la dejarías vivir!- alegó Manny.

-También se suponía que no iba a entrometerse en esto- dijo el esqueleto.

-Ni siquiera sabes que están haciendo, nadie te asegura que son un peligro-

-¿No?, ¿entonces por que están con Chipotle?, ¿Por qué están en este lugar?... están buscando al ángel-

-Nadie lo sabe-

-¡No seas estúpido, Manuel!, la mujerzuela de tu novia y esos imbéciles se metieron donde no los llamaban- exclamó Django.

-¡No los llames así!, ¡No te atrevas a llamarlos así!- gritó Manny.

-¡Manny!- dijo Frida al verlo ahí. Estaba muy feliz por volverlo a ver pero le entristecía el aspecto que este mostraba. Se veía triste, cansado, ensombrecido… en otras palabras, muerto.

-No voy a permitir que los dañes- volvió a decir Manny ignorando a Frida.

-Me perteneces, tienes que obedecer-

-En esto no, no me importa si soy el emisario o no-

Django y Manny se quedaron unos segundos intercambiando miradas asesinas. Por un rato hubo silencio absoluto pues nadie se atrevía a hablar. Finalmente Django soltó el hacha y desistió en sus intenciones.

-Muy bien, supongo que te la debo. Además ahora que son mis prisioneros no pueden hacer nada contra mí- dijo Django.

-Un momento, déjalos ir, por favor- pidió Manny.

-¿Estás loco?, después de lo que intentaron hacer no los voy a dejar así como así-

-pero…-

-¡Pero nada!, siéntete afortunado de que aún no haya decidido matarlos- terminó Django.

Manny no quería dejar que los capturaran pero sabía mejor que nadie que el hecho de haber logrado que Django les perdonara la vida ya era ganancia. Si lo hacía enojar seguro dañaría a Frida o a alguien más.

Al final solo cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada derrotado y humillado. Esta acción le indicó a Django que Manny no opondría resistencia contra él y que podía proseguir.

-Así me gusta. ¡Vámonos!- ordenó nuevamente Django haciendo que todos comenzaran a caminar de regreso a su guarida con sus nuevos prisioneros.

Manny tardó unos momentos en seguirlos, no quería mirar a su familia y amigos a la cara, no después de estar literalmente permitiendo que los encerraran. Una lágrima resbaló de su ojo y un gran dolor invadió su pecho.

Era extraño e irónico que su corazón aún sintiera, tomando en cuenta que ya no latía.

-Perdónenme- susurró para sí mismo.

En ese momento recordó algo, los esqueletos llevaban a Frida y a los demás pero faltaba un prisionero aún. Diego todavía permanecía tirado en el suelo, aparentemente estaba por despertar.

Manny no entendía como era que Django se había olvidado de él, tal vez pensaba que lo había matado por el golpe o pretendía abandonarlo ahí para que las criaturas del Xibalbá lo devoraran.

Como fuera, Diego había sido de gran ayuda para su familia en los últimos días. A pesar del final, lo había intentado y eso tenía mucho mérito. No podía dejarlo ahí a su suerte.

Se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse. Diego ya estaba despierto pero muy adolorido y confundido.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el chico.

-Ven Diego, no te quedes aquí solo- le dijo Manny dejado que se recargara en su hombro.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?, te traicioné-

-Tal vez, pero ahora comprendo que fue por miedo a Django. Te agradezco que trataras de ayudarlos- dijo Manny.

-De nada sirvió que lo intentara- dijo Diego deprimido.

-Si sirvió de algo. Ahora sé que puedo contar contigo a pesar de nuestro pasado-

-Bueno, al menos tú ya confías en mí. ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Diego.

-Por ahora solo nos queda seguir el juego. Pero descuida, no voy a dejar que se queden aquí por mucho- dijo Manny.

-¿Nos vas a liberar?, Django te hará pedazos-

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Algo se me ocurrirá-

Continuará………

Y sigo en lo dicho, nunca me van a a atrapar con vida así que amenazen cuanto quieran, ya no me intimidan. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaa, I´m so happy, saqué un grande y gordo 10 en la amteria que mas me preocupaba. No soy un estúpido, yujuuuuuu, jeje. Y solo por eso les traigo el capítulo un poco antes, espero que les guste y que ya no quieran hacerme daño.

Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 6: Angélica Decepción

El sonido de partillos golpeando cadenas resonaba por todo la húmeda y oscura prisión. Los esqueletos bandidos se encontraban colocándoles grilletes a los prisioneros en los tobillos para evitar que escaparan. No era como si fuera tarea fácil hacerlo, de hecho era innecesario pero Django no quería correr más riesgos.

Granpapi, Diego y Rodolfo habían sido totalmente desarmados y ahora eran tan indefensos como un pequeño cachorrito. La cárcel de Django era muy similar a la que en su momento fuera usada para la santa inquisición y de igual forma contaba con los más perversos aparatos de tortura jamás concebidos por el hombre. Lo bueno era que Django no buscaba nada de información de ellos que pudiera llevarlo a querer torturarlos… lo malo era que podría hacerlo por mera diversión.

Manny solo podía limitarse a observar como encadenaban a todos sin poder siquiera objetar nada. María lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y dulzura que realmente lo estaba despedazando. No se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con su madre, no podía soportar que lo mirara como lo que era ahora, como un monstruo. Una vez que los esqueletos terminaron con su trabajo se dispuso a salir de la celda junto con ellos pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Manny…mijo- susurró María.

Manny no contestó, solo se quedó de pie en la entrada de la celda mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento mamá, no puedo hacer nada- dijo antes de salir de ahí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón pareció hacerse pedazos. ¿De qué demonios servía estar muerto si aún así le dolía traicionar a su familia? Manny caminó por unos pasillos hasta llegar a donde un pequeño grupo de esqueletos lo esperaban, dos de ellos sujetando a Frida.

La mirada de ambos jóvenes se cruzó por unos instantes. Frida estaba muy confundida, sentía resentimiento contra Manny por estar permitiendo que eso sucediera pero en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa, además no podía odiarlo, no a él.

-Bien, vamos- ordenó Manny a los esqueletos.

Los esqueletos llevaron a Frida por una serie de caminos guiados por Manny. Frida estaba preocupada por darse cuenta de que la estaban separando del resto del grupo y no le gustaba la indiferencia de Manny.

-¿A dónde me llevan?, ¿Por qué no me encierran con los otros?- preguntó Frida.

Manny solo siguió caminando sin contestar.

-Manny, por favor al menos dime eso-

-Django tiene planes para ti- dijo Manny cortante.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Frida tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, ¿en verdad Manny iba a entregarla a Django?

-Lo siento, Frida, no puedo contra la voluntad de mi señor- dijo Manny.

-Manny, ¡No puedes!-

-¡Cállate!, ¡entiende que lo nuestro terminó, Suárez!- gritó Manny hiriendo a Frida como no tenía idea -¡Ya no te amo! ¡De hecho espero que mi amo no tenga piedad de ti esta vez!-

Frida comenzó a llorar en voz baja sintiéndose realmente mal por lo que acababa de escuchar. Por su parte los esqueletos que la llevaban reían de satisfacción al ver como el emisario agredía a su prisionera.

Unos momentos después llegaron hasta una puerta de color negro con un letrero que decía "Cámara de torturas". Manny se detuvo y dirigió la mirada a los esqueletos.

-A partir de ahora me encargo yo. Vayan a vigilar a los otros prisioneros- dijo Manny.

-Señor, nos gustaría ver lo que el amo Django le hace a esta mocosa- dijo uno de los esqueletos.

-¡Largo!- gritó Manny haciendo que sus secuaces se alejaran de ahí corriendo y espantados.

Una vez que los esqueletos se perdieron de vista. Manny volvió a mirar a Frida, pero esta vez su mirada estaba vacía de maldad. De hecho, se veía arrepentido.

-Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto, Frida-

-Olvídalo, solo abre esa puerta y acabemos con esto- dijo Frida molesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo, acabemos con esto- dijo Manny sujetando a Frida por el brazo y llevándosela lejos de ahí. La chica no entendía, se suponía que la había conducido ahí para torturarla pero ahora se la estaba llevando a otra parte.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Frida.

-Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo- contestó Manny

Manny condujo a Frida por lo que parecía ser un laberinto de roca y minutos después llegaron hasta un sitio donde abrió una puerta secreta.

-Vamos, huye- dijo Manny señalando la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-Por aquí llegarás a salvo a la salida-

-¿Me estas liberando?-

-No puedo dejar que te encierren, por favor vete antes de que se den cuenta-

-¿Pero y los demás?-

-Me encargaré de que estén bien, no te preocupes-

-¿No tendrás problemas… por, dejarme ir?-

-Jeje, ¿Qué puede hacerme Django?, ¿matarme?- bromeó Manny.

Frida ahora se sentía inmensamente culpable por haber dudado de él, ahora comprendía que Manny siempre sería aquel muchacho que tanto quería.

-Gracias- dijo antes de darle un beso a Manny y salir corriendo de ahí.

Manny se quedó mirándola correr y sonriendo por haberla ayudado cerró el pasadizo y regresó a su puesto tratando de pensar en que inventarle a Django para justificar la ausencia de Frida.

Mientras tanto, dentro del pasadizo, Frida corría lo más rápido que podía pensando en que hacer ahora. Manny la había ayudado pero no le había indicado a donde ir, ni siquiera como regresar a casa. Decidió esperar hasta que estuviera al final del pasadizo, ahí decidiría su siguiente paso.

Caminó durante varios minutos, los cuales pasaban muy lento si se tomaba en cuenta que estaba en un pasillo oscuro sin poder escuchar ni ver nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Poco después ocurrió lo que mentalmente esperaba que no sucediera, algo se interpuso en su camino haciéndola tropezar.

Frida se levantó un poco adolorida por el golpe y descubrió que la cosa con la que se había resbalado era un trozo de madera. Con una nueva idea y una sonrisa en su cara tomó el madero y usando un pequeño encendedor que casualmente llevaba con ella (se lo había quitado a Granpapi cuando este se disponía a fumarse su quinto cigarrillo del día).

Una vez encendido el madero, creó con él una improvisada pero efectiva antorcha con la cual ya podía ver un poco mejor. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en un diminuto pasillo, sino en una amplia gruta llena de rocas y estalactitas.

Frida no sabía para donde ir, el lugar era muy grande y le encantaría saber al menos en donde estaba. Algo en ella le indicó entonces que no estaba sola, podía sentir la mirada de alguien vigilándola en las cercanías.

-¿H…hay alguien aquí?- preguntó al aire un tanto temerosa de que le fueran a responder.

-¿Quién osa entrar a mis dominios?- se escuchó una misteriosa y escalofriante voz resonando en la cueva. Era una voz realmente fea, de hecho parecía como si se tratase de 5 personas hablando al mismo tiempo. Aquella voz tenía tonalidades graves y agudas, de hombres y de mujeres, de humanos y de cosas que parecían lamentos de almas en pena.

-M…me lla…mo, Frida- dijo la chica –Estoy… perdida-

-Me doy cuenta de eso- dijo la voz.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?... seas quien seas-

-No me interesan tus problemas-

-Por favor, tengo que salir de aquí o el futuro del mundo estará en peligro. Django de los muertos está destruyéndolo todo-

-No es asunto mío lo que le pase al mundo, de hecho, mi destino está ligado al fin de todo lo que conoces-

-Debo encontrar a alguien, sino te afecta lo que le pase a mi mundo tampoco te afectará ayudarme a salir de aquí- dijo Frida alcanzando a distinguir una gigantesca figura oculta por las sombras frente a ella.

-Podría ayudarte, pero no me da la gana-

-Al menos dime quien eres tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- peguntó Frida.

-Tengo tantos nombres como años tiene el universo. Tengo tantas identidades como estrellas tiene el cosmos. Soy aquel que es eterno, que siempre estuvo y siempre estará. Aquel que hace temblar hasta al más poderoso mortal- dijo la voz.

-¿Cómo puedo referirme a ti?- terminó Frida.

-Puedes llamarme como desees, Frida Suárez, de hecho ya me has nombrado en el pasado-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Lo sé todo, conozco el presente, el pasado y el futuro. También sé que has estado viajando por las tierras del Xibalbá junto con tus amigos… solo para encontrarme-

-No puede ser… eres… eres-

-Así es, pequeña. Soy el Ángel de la Muerte-

Continuará………

¿Que creen?, me voy a poner de gandalla y lo voy a dejar aquí, jeje. Así que haganle como quieran. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nosvemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, esta capítulo lo terminé hace algúnos dias pero no quise publicarlo hasta tener mis clificaciones oficialmente en el sistema para que hubiera pretextos por parte de la escuela de que "Siempre no pasaste". Aforutnadamente todo salió bien y ahora finalmente de vacaciones les dejo este episodio, espero que les guste.

Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece. Y como ya se que aunque lo pida van a seguir tratando de hacerme daño pues ya mejor no digo nada, lean y opinen.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 7: ¡Que viva el Rey!

-¿Eres tú?, ¡de verdad eres tú!- saltó Frida victima de la emoción al verse por fin frente a frente con el ángel.

-Así es, por lo visto tu amigo Manny te mandó por el camino correcto- dijo el ángel.

-Claro, Manny sabía que por ese pasadizo llegaría hasta aquí- pensó Frida –Por favor, señor ángel, necesitamos que nos ayude a detener a Django-

-Ya te dije que ese no es mi problema-

-Pero si no hacemos algo el mundo desaparecerá- pidió Frida.

-Tal vez, pero el destino del mundo de todos modos está marcado. Todo está destinado a terminar algún día… excepto yo. ¿Qué diferencia hay en que el mundo se acabe hoy o dentro de un millón de años?- dijo el ángel.

-Te lo suplico, hemos pasado por tantas cosas para llegar hasta aquí- dijo Frida.

-Nadie los obligó a hacerlo, ¿o sí?-

-No…pero… ¿cómo puede ser tan egoísta?-

-No soy egoísta, niña. Yo siempre trato a todos por igual. Sin importar la religión, clase social, especie o género, todos caen en mis manos en algún momento- dijo el ángel.

-Excepto Django, él es un esqueleto malvado e inmortal que no hace más que causar daño a los seres vivos-

-Django y su familia llegaron a mí hace muchos años. El susodicho castigo que pides para él ya lo ha recibido-

-¿Entonces por que aún está en mi mundo?-

-Django no es el único, tu mundo está lleno de almas en pena y demonios… los cuales ustedes mismos han invocado. La maldad humana ha llegado a tal grado que los portales de mi mundo y el suyo se han roto permitiendo la salida de todos esos seres- explicó el ángel –Ustedes y solo ustedes son responsables de lo que les sucede-

-Pero…-

-Solo dime una cosa. Cuándo los humanos o cualquier otra especie de vida nace… ¿es malvada?- preguntó el ángel.

-…No- respondió Frida.

-¿Acaso los súper villanos y gente sin escrúpulos, nacen de ese modo?-

-No-

-Por ahí se dice que los villanos se hacen, no nacen… nosotros los seres mágicos no tenemos la culpa del mal uso que le dan a su libre albedrío- respondió el ángel –La maldad existe en tu mundo porque ustedes lo permiten, nadie los obliga a hacer cosas malas-

-Pero también hay cosas buenas- protestó Frida.

-Claro que las hay, pero en todo siempre hay un lado bueno y uno malo… ¿o acaso crees que no conozco tu pasado, Suárez- dijo el ángel –Durante tu infancia estuviste muy tentada a convencer a tu amigo Manny de que se convirtiera en villano y a él no le desagradaba la idea-

-Sí, lo admito, éramos muy traviesos pero...-

-Sus "travesuras", como tu las llamas, casi le costaban la vida a tu Ciudad. Ustedes dos robaron, engañaron, mintieron, humillaron a los más desvalidos. Yo lo sé todo, Frida, es lo que muchos llaman "el juicio final"-

-Si, hicimos todo eso… pero aún así siempre arreglábamos todo- alegó Frida.

-Porque sus padres los obligaban- dijo el ángel.

-Eso es falso. El padre de Manny, Rodolfo, es un súper héroe a pesar de que su padre es un villano. Fue su decisión y de nadie más, los humanos podemos ser buenos a veces-

-Ese White Pantera del que hablas también llegó a tener sus momentos… ¿Qué me dices de las veces que los encerraba en el cuarto de tu amigo para estar a solas con su ex esposa, María?-

-¡No puedo creer que hasta esos detalles tomes en cuenta!-

-Todo vale, niña, el más mínimo pensamiento negativo que tengas se va guardando en tu historial-

-De ser así entonces todo el mundo merecería ser castigado, es una locura lo que me dices- dijo Frida molesta.

-Tranquila, las cosas buenas también se toman en cuenta… todas las veces que has pedido perdón y que te has arrepentido y hecho algo por remediar la situación, así te hayan obligado, valen- respondió el ángel –Por ejemplo, tu amigo Diego, su vida por muchos años fue dedicada al mal, pero el haberlos ayudado esta vez habla muy bien de ese chico y créeme que su destino en mi mundo podría ser reconsiderado por eso-

-¿Ves?, Diego es un claro ejemplo de que podemos cambiar… ¿entonces nos ayudarás?-

-No es asunto mío-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Frida -¡Acabas de decir que…!-

-Reconocí que los humanos también tienen valores, jamás dije que los ayudaría contra Django de los muertos-

-¡Eres un egoísta!, ¡eras nuestra única esperanza pero veo que solo eres un inútil que solo ve por si mismo!, ¡Los humanos podremos ser muy malvados a veces pero al menos luchamos por protegernos entre nosotros cuando es necesario!- gritó Frida.

En ese momento la enorme figura que permanecía en las sombras dio un paso al frente y entonces Frida pudo ver con toda claridad el aspecto de su compañero. Era realmente impactante, medía como 5 metros de altura y además de su escalofriante voz su apariencia también era aterradora.

No era la típica calavera encapuchada cargando una oz. Más bien era como un monstruo. Dos gigantescas alas salían de su espalda, su cabello era largo y negro con algúnos mechones canos, su rostro si parecía como de un cadáver pues no mostraba ojos, solo dos huecos en su lugar. Sus labios no estaban y solo se podían ver dos filas de amarillentos y puntiagudos dientes.

Vestía con una gran capa negra cuya consistencia era como las nubes y todo su cuerpo permanecía cubierto, de hecho parecía que no tuviera cuerpo. Solo sus manos salían de aquella capa, dos grandes manos casi humanas pero en lugar de dedos parecían garras. Frida se intimidó al ver a este monstruoso ser que, literalmente, representaba el fin del camino para ella y para todos.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!, ¡no tengo por qué dar explicaciones a nadie de mis decisiones!- gritó el ángel.

Frida no replicó nada, estaba paralizada por la impresión. El ángel pareció notar esto y entones su voz recuperó su tranquilidad.

--Las cosas suceden por algo, Frida, nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo… ahora será mejor que regreses. Django se ha dado cuenta de la traición de Rivera-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Manny fue descubierto?!- preguntó Frida.

-Sí, mejor será que te vayas ahora. Solo sigue el mismo camino por el que llegaste-

Frida ya no estaba tan decidida como antes y sin intenciones de seguir discutiendo con el ángel comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Estaba preocupada por Manny y deprimida por el poco éxito obtenido, pero antes de abandonar la guarida del ángel escuchó su voz llamándola.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, así como el mal siempre tiene su castigo, el bien siempre tiene su premio. Ya mucho han sufrido por sus pecados en las manos de Django… pronto llegará su redención- dijo el ángel antes de desaparecer.

La muchacha esperó un par de segundos más y con una leve sonrisa regresó a su dimensión. Mientras tanto, ante los horrorizados ojos de sus prisioneros, Django se encontraba lastimando a Manny con todo el odio que su ser podía guardar.

-¡Infeliz!, ¡mal nacido!, ¡Te advertí lo que pasaría si me traicionabas!- gritaba Django.

Manny solo yacía en el suelo muy herido por los ataques de Django. A su alrededor muchos esqueletos bandidos contemplaban el espectáculo riendo a carcajadas pero temerosos de la furia de su amo.

-Me has desobedecido por última vez, emisario. Ahora más te vale que te prepares para decirle adiós a tu lindo mundo humano- dijo Django –Es hora de que las tinieblas lo cubran todo, ¡la era de los humanos ha terminado!-

-¡No espera, por favor!- suplicaba Manny sabiendo lo que seguía.

-¡Muy tarde!- exclamó Django dándole un último golpe a Manny para apartarlo de su camino y dirigiéndose a un balcón de su guarida desde el cual podía ver una inmensa explanada llena de esqueletos.

-¡Mi querido ejército!, la traición es imperdonable y ahora voy a tomar cartas en el asunto. No esclavizaremos mas a los humanos. Ya no habrá más prisioneros… ¡los quiero muertos a todos!- gritó Django siendo ovacionado por los esqueletos.

¡Marchen a la tierra!, ¡destruyan todo a su paso!, ¡no tengan piedad de nadie!- ordenó Django -¡Hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños!, ¡todos deben perecer!. ¡El mundo conocerá por fin mi poder!, ¡la raza humana debe extinguirse de una vez por todas!... ¡el mundo ahora me pertenece a mí, Django de los muertos, su nuevo rey!-

-¡Que viva el Rey!, ¡que viva el rey!- gritaban los esqueletos complacidos con la nueva orden. Manny llegó en ese momento hasta Django arrastrándose por el dolor y con los ojos humedecidos.

-¡Estás demente!, ¡te suplico que no hagas una estupidez!- pidió Manny.

Django se volteó y lo tomó por el cuello clavándole levemente sus garras mientras que su ejército comenzaba a retirarse a la tierra para cumplir su cometido.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando se atreven a desafiarme… menos mal que salvaste a tu novia por que ahora ningún humano tiene salvación. ¡Enciérrenlo!- ordenó a dos guardias que se llevaron a Manny de ahí. El joven Rivera gritaba suplicas a Django y maldiciones a sí mismo por haber permitido que ocurriera mientras que el autoproclamado rey del mundo se quedaba viendo a su infame ejercito irse.

-La hora ha llegado al fin, jajajajajajajajajaja-

Continuará………

Uyyyyy, siempre me ha gustado la idea de un ejército de muertos atacando la tierra y finalmente decidí ponerlo en un fanfic, jeje, ya me imagino lo que me dirá pekerarita pero ni modo. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, bueno, ahora fue mas rápido que antes. Aquí está el octavo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste. Saludos.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 8: El Adiós de un Amigo

-Todo esto es mi culpa- decía Manny mientras golpeaba la pared de la celda donde estaba encerrado junto con los demás.

-Mijo, tranquilo, no ganas nada poniéndote así- dijo Rodolfo.

-Las fuerzas de Django son demasiado poderosas, no había nada que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hacer para detenerlo- dijo Davi igual de deprimido que Manny.

-Les fallé- dijo Manny –Cuanto lo siento-

-No nos fallaste. Al menos pudiste salvar a Frida- comentó Diego quien acababa de acercarse a ellos –Vamos, Manny. Nunca creí que pudieras rendirte tan fácilmente-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, Davi ya lo dijo, Django es demasiado poderoso para nosotros- alegó Manny un poco molesto.

-¡Eso nunca te detuvo antes!, ¿Sabes porque Django te quería como su emisario?, ¿sabes por qué liberó al Demon Skull?, ¿sabes por qué nos reclutó a Sergio, al Titán y a mí?... porque te tenía miedo- respondió Diego levantando la voz –Django sabía e tres el único que lo podía detener, lo hiciste una vez antes, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Sí, pero…-

-¡Escúchame bien, Rivera!- dijo Diego sujetando a Manny por la camisa –Ya bastante pasamos para ayudarte. Hemos tenido que enfrentar a demonios, fantasmas y monstruos. Y no es por nada pero ninguno de nosotros lo hiso pensando en que nuestro susodicho héroe iba a terminar dándose por vencido-

Manny estaba perplejo ante las palabras de Diego, ni siquiera cuando eran enemigos mortales lo había visto tan decidido y molesto con él. Por más que deseara evadir la realidad, Diego estaba en lo correcto. Su familia y amigos se habían arriesgado mucho para liberarlo y lo menos que podía hacer era seguir luchando hasta el final. Tal vez no ganarían, pero al menos le darían pelea a Django.

-Tienes razón Diego, lamento haber reaccionado así- dijo Manny.

-Así me gusta, comenzaba a sentirme un mediocre por haber sido vencido tantas veces por alguien que se rinde. Mas ahora veo que sigues siendo el de antes- respondió Diego más contento.

-Gracias por todo. Ahora tenemos que ver cómo salir de aquí- concluyó Manny.

En ese momento escucharon la agradablemente familiar voz de Frida muy cerca de ellos, mejor aún, fuera de la jaula.

-Por eso ni se preocupen-

-¡Frida!- dijeron todos al unísono. Efectivamente la chica había regresado sana y salva y tras oprimir un botón de la pared los barrotes desaparecieron dejando en libertad a todos. Manny inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con dulzura.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías!- dijo Manny.

-Bueno, realmente no lo hice… encontré al ángel, pero no quiso ayudarnos- dijo ella.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿cómo de que no quiso ayudarnos?- preguntó Granpapi.

-Dijo que ese no era su problema. Creo que estamos solos en esto- terminó Frida.

-No importa, ya encontraremos la manera de derrotar a Django- dijo Manny optimista –Vamos por él, no hay tiempo que perder-

Unas cuantas horas después, en las afueras de la Ciudad Milagro, un par de niños jugaban alegremente con una pelota. El juego consistía en que uno de ellos pateaba la pelota y el otro trataba de esquivarla y evitar que lo golpeara, una especie del juego de los "quemados".

En ese momento el primer niño pateó la pelota, pero lo hizo demasiado fuerte logrando que esta se alejara del campo de juego, hacia el desierto. El segundo niño corrió detrás de ella para recuperarla y reanudar el juego. No tardo mucho en encontrarla y estaba por tomarla entre sus manos para volver cuando una garra esquelética salió del suelo. Con sus afilados dedos tomó la pelota reventándola en un instante.

El niño gritó de terror a la vez que comenzaba a correr de regreso con su compañero, el cual estaba estupefacto viendo como todo el horizonte se llenaba de las horripilantes figuras de esqueletos saliendo de la tierra. Los dos niños corrieron de vuelta a la casa y les informaron a sus padres lo ocurrido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que varios adultos escucharan el ruido de los esqueletos y salieran a ver de qué se trataba, solo para encontrarse con un inmenso ejército de muertos se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Jefe Suárez!- gritó un policía entrando a la oficina de su patrón -¡Hay problemas, venga a ver!-

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?!- preguntó este.

Emiliano Suárez corrió al exterior y se quedó mudo al ver el gran número de soldados calaveras que se juntaban rodeando la ciudad. De entre la multitud pudo ver entonces tres figuras bastante conocidas. Una de ellas era el Señor Siniestro, el otro era el Titán de Titanio y el tercero era Django de los Muertos, cuya mirada le indicaba que esta vez no tendría piedad de ninguno de ellos.

-Que Quetzalcóatl nos proteja- murmuró Emiliano viendo la amenaza a la que debían enfrentarse.

-Recuerden, esta vez no quiero ningún prisionero… mátenlos a todos- dijo Django a sus dos secuaces.

Con un grito de "Ataquen" por parte del Titán de Titanio, toda una avalancha de esqueletos bandidos se abalanzó sobre la indefensa Ciudad Milagro. Un último y letal atraque después del cual no quedaría nada.

A pesar de su miedo, Emiliano había reaccionado rápido y ya se encontraba con un pequeño batallón de policías de pie entre la ciudad y el ejército de Django. Era un buen número de oficiales pero nada comparado con sus enemigos, de hecho, Emiliano veía muy distante toda posibilidad de salir vivos de esa.

-¡Pase lo que pase, no dejen que entren a la ciudad!- indicó a sus oficiales.

Segundos después, la barrera de policías fue embestida bruscamente por la marea de cadavéricos bandidos. La encarnizaba batalla había iniciado y Emiliano comenzó a luchar como nunca antes en su vida, no obstante, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los esqueletos ingresaran a la ciudad y comenzaran a liquidar inocentes.

Uno a uno los oficiales iban cayendo como moscas ante el poderío de los esqueletos. No sabían de donde habían adquirido tanto poder pero eso no importaba ahora. Pronto solo quedó un muy reducido grupo rodeado por fantasmales soldados. Era el momento, iban a terminar con ellos sin piedad ni remordimiento.

Emiliano se mantuvo firme, si ese era el fin no iba a demostrar cobardía. Esperó el ataque fatal, aterrado por dentro pero sereno por fuera. No obstante, nadie lo atacó. La razón había sido una potente ráfaga verde en forma de un gigantesco Tigre que acababa de llegar.

-¡Rivera!- exclamó el jefe Suárez notando como Manny acababa de llegar usando el espíritu de El Tigre para acabar con unos cuantos esqueletos.

Detrás de él llegaban algunas figuras conocidas, White Pantera, Puma Loco y Plata Peligrosa. Así mismo El Burrito Albino y el Dr. Chipotle Jr. Emiliano se extrañó mucho al ver a ese villano luchando contra los esqueletos pero pronto olvidó ese pensamiento y continuó luchando.

Frida también se había unido a la batalla usando unas cuantas armas que un policía cercan le acababa de proporcionar. Los disparos y explosiones retumbaban por los alrededores y finalmente os esqueletos fueron derribados. Si, habían sido derrotados, pero por desgracia esa era solo una tercera parte del grupo de Django.

El malvado esqueleto se había dado cuenta de los recién llegados y ahora junto con el resto de sus fuerzas se preparaba para exterminarlos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, White Pantera ya se encontraba luchando contra el Titán de Titanio y Diego contra el Señor Siniestro.

-¡Traidor!, ¡creía que éramos amigos!- gruñía Sergio contra Diego.

-Aún lo somos, Sergio. No sigas con esto, Django está loco- dijo Diego.

-Tal vez, pero solo con él lograremos gobernar el mundo-

-No, él lo gobernará. Tu solo serás su mascota. Date cuenta, por favor-

-¡Mientes!- gritó Sergio mientras trataba de golpear a Diego con sus enormes puños de robot.

Afortunadamente, Diego fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe a tiempo. A su vez se escabulló a la espalda del traje del Señor Siniestro y con su brazo robótico logró perforar la gruesa capa metálica de este. Luego de cortar algunos cables el traje de Siniestro dejó de funcionar y Sergio no tuvo más remedio que salir de este antes de que explotara.

Indefenso como estaba ahora fue presa fácil para Diego, quien no tardó en derribarlo. Con una mano lo sujetaba mientras que con la otro, la mecánica, se disponía a terminar con él. Sergio solo lo miraba horrorizado y con los ojos húmedos por la impotencia de haber sido vencido por su mejor amigo.

Esa idea también revoloteaba por la cabeza de Diego, él era su amigo. No quería hacerle daño, no a Sergio, no a su confidente y eterno camarada. Bajó su mano y soltó a Sergio entonces.

-No te voy a lastimar, aunque insistas en seguir con esta estupidez- terminó Diego.

-Di…diego- susurró Sergio sin poder crees que en verdad le había perdonado la vida –Perdóname, por favor-

Diego sonrió notando el arrepentimiento de Sergio. Nuevamente eran amigos y no había tenido que hacerse daño el uno al otro.

-Tienes razón, amigo, esto es una locura- dijo Sergio.

Al parecer todo había terminado bien, pero en ese instante la cara de Diego mostró una mueca de dolor que alarmó a Sergio. Al ver bien lo que ocurría pudo distinguir a Django detrás de él clavándole una especie de espada hecha de huesos. Django rió con maldad y luego de sacar la espada del cuerpo de Diego lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡Diego!- gritó Sergio arrodillándose junto a él.

-¡Eso es lo que les pasa a los traidores!- exclamó Django mirando con odio al ahora agonizante Diego.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Manny, quien había visto lo ocurrido y acaba de saltar sobre Django iniciando una nueva pelea.

-¡Diego!, ¡por favor resiste!- suplicaba Sergio mirando lloroso a su amigo.

-S…Sergio, tien…es que der…rotar a Django- dijo Diego muy debilitado.

-Lo haremos pero por favor quédate con nosotros-

-Lo…siento… amigo- terminó Diego justo antes de desplomarse completamente. Sergio solo pudo ver como su amigo fallecía en sus brazos.

-¡Diegooooooo!- gritó al cielo mientras sollozaba por la impotencia, la frustración y la culpa. Se sentía realmente mal, muy tarde se había dado cuenta de su error y acaba de perder a su único y mejor amigo por eso. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía llorarlo como quería, puesto que la batalla aún no terminaba.

Continuará………

Bueno, ahora si me disculpan creo que tengo que comenzar a correr por que algo me dice que esta vez si me gané una golpiza. Pobre Diego, pobre Diego, pero ni maiz, alguien tenía que pagar el precio les guste o no. Se cuidan y por favor sean amables.


	9. Chapter 9

Muy bien, señoras, ya dejen se amenazarme y lean. El Noveno capítulo listo, ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 9: Cambio de Opinión

-¡Desgraciado!, ¡mal nacido!, ¡Diego no era un mal chico!- decía Manny furioso contra Django -**¡Y no tenías por que matarlo!**-

-Él se lo buscó por traicionarme- respondió Django con crueldad.

-Maldito, esta vez sí llegaste muy lejos Django. No tienes perdón- siguió Manny.

-Adelante, intenta derrotarme, Rivera. Te reto- desafió Django.

Manny sacó sus garras y se abalanzó contra Django con el único objetivo de hacerlo pedazos de una vez por todas. Mientras tanto, Frida se encontraba luchando valientemente contra tres esqueletos que la habían rodeado. No obstante, a pesar de que la superaban en número no habían tardado en caer por los disparos que Frida les había arrojado con el arma que había tomado de los policías.

Una vez libre de sus enemigos, la chica se dirigió hacia el sitio donde podía ver a Manny luchando contra Django. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo pero en ese momento se interpuso en su camino un sujeto bastante familiar. Se trataba del Titán de Titanio, quien acababa de perder a Rodolfo entre la multitud y ahora se preparaba para acaba r con ella.

Frida intentó usar su arme contra él pero el villano fue más rápido y en cuestión de segundos ya la había dejado indefensa. Frida retrocedió sabiendo perfectamente que este adversario era realmente peligroso. Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra quedando aún más a merced del Titán.

-Jajajajaja, Frida Suárez, el amor de la vida del Tigre. Acabar contigo será las más dulce venganza que pueda tener- rió el Titán.

-¡Cobarde!, ¡infeliz!- le gritó Frida -¿Cómo puedes ayudar a Django en sus planes?-

-Ya les dije que mientras pueda destruir a Manny Rivera haré lo que sea-

-Nunca vencerás a Manny-

-Tal vez no, ahora es muy poderoso pero seguro se debilitará al ver a su noviecita muerta- dijo el Titán.

-Claro, necesitas un montón de esqueletos y monstruos que te ayuden, además de sucias tácticas para debilitar a tu enemigo para vencerlo- dijo Frida despectiva –Con razón White Pantera te dejó-

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer al Titán a tal grado que no tardó en convertir sus brazos en dos enormes mazos con púas con los que estaba dispuesto a aplastar a Frida.

-¡Mocosa insolente!- gritó el villano listo para darle el golpe final.

Frida se intimidó ante esta reacción e instintivamente colocó sus brazos sobre su cabeza para protegerse del golpe, aunque era obvio que eso no la iba a salvar del ataque de su enemigo.

Sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como el villano esperaba, puesto que justo antes de que golpeara a la chica un pequeño individuo saltó a su espalda y comenzó a forcejear contra él impidiéndole que cometiera su infame deseo.

-¡Sergio!- exclamó Frida al ver al chico que acababa de salvarle la vida.

-¡Iluso!, ¿tú también nos traicionas ahora?- gruñó el Titán.

-¡Diego tenía razón!, ¡ustedes son unos dementes!- dijo Sergio –No te dejaré que dañes a Frida-

-Lastima, tendrás que sufrir el mismo destino que tu estúpido amigo-

-¡Diego no era ningún estúpido!- gritó Sergio con lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía luchando contra el Titán. Por desgracia para él, su traje del Señor Siniestro había sido destruido y el Titán aún contaba con sus poderes. Vencerlo no sería tarea fácil.

-Ese inútil no era más que basura y recibió lo que merecía- dijo el Titán.

-¡Cállate!- Sergio estaba punto de perder el control, un inmenso odio se estaba creando en su interior.

Frida comprendió que Sergio necesitaba ayuda y aprovechando que nadie la estaba deteniendo corrió hasta el sitio donde el Titán había arrojado su arma. La tomó nuevamente y apuntó con ella al villano, quien solo pudo quedarse inmóvil viendo como la chica ahora lo tenía amenazado.

Sergio, al ver que Frida ahora lo tenía todo controlado, soltó al Titán y se hizo a un lado. El villano de brazos metálicos ahora estaba asustado e indefenso.

-Espera Frida, no dispares, por favor- suplicó el Titán.

-¿Por qué debería tener piedad?, tu no ibas a tenerla conmigo- dijo Frida.

-Pero tú no eres yo…tu…eres…buena. Por favor, no me mates, haré lo que sea- siguió el Titán.

-¡Acábalo de una vez, Frida!, ¡se lo merece!- exclamó Sergio.

Frida dudó unos momentos analizando la situación. Era cierto que el Titán podía merecer que lo destruyeran ahí mismo, pero no le gustaba para nada tener que quitar una vida. Al final bajó el arma.

-No te mataré, Titán. Pero quiero que te vayas de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Frida.

El Titán de Titanio se acercó a ella arrodillado y sonriendo con alivio. Por lo visto estaba muy agradecido con ella.

-Gracias, mi dulce amiguita, muchas gracias- decía.

-No te me acerques, solo vete- le dijo Frida a la vez que el Titán la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Lo haré, lo haré, es solo que me enternece tanta bondad, tanto amor, tanta compasión…tanta estupidez- terminó el Titán a la vez que se disponía a atacar a Frida a traición.

Sergio se dio cuenta de cómo el Titán sujetaba a Frida con una de sus manos y con la otra formaba una especie de espada que estaba punto de clavarle en el pecho.

-Jajajajajaja, pobre niña tonta, por eos es que los malos siempre ganan, jajajaja- se burló el Titán.

La reacción de Sergio fue incluso más rápida de lo que él mismo esperaba, tomó uno de los huesos de los esqueletos caídos y con él golpeó fuertemente al Titán en la nuca. El villano recibió el golpe de lleno y cayó inconsciente e imposibilitado de hacerle algún daño a Frida.

-Te dije que no te fiaras de él- dijo Sergio.

-Gracias, Sergio… ¿pero por que lo hiciste?, creí que ayudabas a Django- respondió Frida.

-Diego me hizo cambiar de parecer… él… tuvo razón en ayudarlos- dijo Sergio entristeciéndose nuevamente.

-¿Por qué estás así, Sergio?, ¿Dónde está Diego?- preguntó Frida preocupada.

-Frida… Diego… está… muerto- dijo Sergio con la voz entrecortada.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No es posible!-

-Me temo que si, Django lo mató-

Frida se puso realmente triste al enterarse de esta noticia, no podía creer que Diego hubiera caído en manos de Django. Los últimos días había adquirido un gran cariño por él, al grado de considerarlo un gran amigo. Saber que estaba muerto la llenaba de melancolía.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, las veces que él los había salvado. Todos le debían mucho.

-Llévame con él- dijo finalmente Frida.

Sergio asintió y la guió hasta un sitio alejado del campo de batalla donde había llevado el cadáver de Diego para evitar que se perdiera durante el conflicto. Una vez ahí, Frida se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Diego mirándolo con tristeza. Se sentía muy arrepentida de todas las veces que lo había humillado y lo había menospreciado.

Perdóname- susurró llorando.

En ese momento, Sergio retrocedió horrorizado, como si acabara de ver a su peor pesadilla. Quería gritar pero el pánico no se lo permitía. Frida notó el estado de su compañero y comprendió que alguien los había seguido hasta ahí, probablemente Django. Una parte de ella se alegró de eso pues ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengar a Digo, aunque dudaba derrotar al esqueleto no se iba a quedar tan tranquila después de lo que este había hecho.

-¡Eres un…!- estaba a punto de insultarlo pero al voltear la mirada descubrió que el recién llegado no era Django. Era un ser que, aunque ya había visto antes, no perdía su aire imponente y aterrador. Era el ángel de la muerte.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Diego temblando de miedo.

-Es… el ángel- contestó Frida.

-¡¿El ángel de la muerte?!-

-Así es- respondió el ángel –Soy yo-

Frida se seguía sintiendo intimidada ante él pero su dolor por Diego le dio las fuerzas suficientes para mirarlo con desprecio.

-¿Y qué quieres?, por tu culpa Diego está muerto… pero claro, ese no es asunto tuyo- dijo Frida.

-No lo hagas enojar, Frida- la reprendió Sergio temeroso por la reacción del ángel.

-Descuida, ese tipo no se mete en los asuntos de los humanos. Al fin y al cabo todo está destinado a acabar, ¿no? ¿Qué más da que un muchacho cuyo padre estaba demasiado ocupado siendo malvado para mostrarle cariño y que la falta de amigos lo orilló a ser un villano pagara con su vida solo por hacer el bien una vez?- preguntó Frida sarcástica.

-Reconozco lo injusta que fue la vida de tu amigo Diego- dijo el ángel –Así como lo malo que es que gente como él muera y que gente como Django quede exenta-

-Da igual, de todos modos es nuestro problema- contestó Frida muy dolida.

-No, pequeña, de hecho Django de los muertos ya llegó demasiado lejos. Sus acciones desafían hasta los más sagrados órdenes del universo… he decidió ayudarlos contra él- terminó el ángel.

Continuará………

Bueno, aquí tienen su navidad, al fin un indicio de que todos tenemos nuestros ratos de bondad. Espero que les haya gustado y que se la pasen muy bien ene stas fiestas. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

¿Pues que puedo decir?, redoble de tambores, por favor. Así es, finalmente aquí tienen el ULTIMO capítulo de la trilogía "Emisario del Inframundo". Esta ha sido sin duda la historia que mas me ha costado escribir pero que a la vez creo que ha sido de las que mas he disfrutado hacer, claro, considerando las tres partes que la componen.

Y bueno, como saben y es mi costumbre agradecer sus reviews y dedicar esta historia a las siguientes personas:

**Alison-Pinoko 17**

**Turbomechasonic**

**xXTigreForeverXx**

Y muy especialmente a **pekerarita**, quien siguió esta historia desde el principio y que me ha apoyado mucho no solo con sus reviews sino también en el msn y en otros correos por ahí. Constantemente estuvo planeando con Alison-Pinoko 17 (a quien también le agradezco mucho) mi funesta destrucción, pero aún así ma alegraban sus reviews. Además, me daban pena ajena por que sé que jamás me atraparán y yo seguiré haciendo el mal en mis historias les guste o no, jeje. Además pekerarita recientemente me comparó con un "artista del mal", cosa que en serio me halagó. Muchas gracias, me encantó ese título.

Y bueno, como notarán con esta historia cierro el 2009. Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo y espero que este ultimo capítulo les guste. Aunque de seguro cuando lean la ultima parte me vana querer linchar otra vez. Ya saben como soy, a veces me gusta dar finales trágicos y matar a los personajes principales y darle el gano a los malos y eso. Si no les gusta eso mejor ni lean, están advertidos, ¿eh?

Ya para terminar, "El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera" es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte

Capítulo 10: Ángeles, Demonios y Tigres

Los sables y machetes resonaban al impactar con el metal del adversario. Disparos rompían el silencio y el ambiente se impregnó de humo, polvo, fuego y sangre. La batalla había durado casi todo el día y los naranjas tonos del atardecer ya coloreaban el cielo, pronto sería de noche otra vez.

Policías, héroes, gente común y hasta algunos villanos luchaban fieramente contra las hordas de Django de los muertos. Era sin duda uno de los conflictos más grandes de toda la historia de la Ciudad Milagro. El mal había adquirido mucha fuerza y más con las sombras ya próximas, no tardarían mucho en acabar con todos.

Los esqueletos bandidos que antes fuesen tan fácilmente aniquilados por los héroes ahora parecían haber adquirido un poder sobrenatural, así como una maldad mas allá de sus límites. Aún así las fuerzas del bien se defendían y resistían con valor, no estaban dispuestos a entregar la victoria tan fácilmente.

Emiliano guiaba a sus hombres como todo un líder y eso les daba un poco de esperanza a los demás, no obstante, el poder de Django era increíble. El esqueleto ya había derribado a muchos soldados e iba por más. Manny ahora se enfrentaba a él cara a cara, sumamente molesto por la muerte de Diego y con deseos de acabar con él.

Para su decepción y frustración, Django no se veía intimidado, de hecho se le veía divertido. Al parecer su odio hacia él no era suficiente para detener su maldad.

-Jajaja, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes, Rivera?- preguntó Django burlón.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hiciste a Diego!- gritó Manny.

-No puedes ganarme, soy inmortal-

-Yo también, ¿lo olvidas?, ya no puedes matarme- dijo Manny.

-Mmm, cierto, supongo que está será un batalla eterna hasta el día del apocalipsis- rió Django.

-Claro que no, tú vas a perder-

-Oh, no, Manny. Ustedes son los que van a perder- dijo Django –Mis fuerzas son superiores a las suyas y a diferencia de nosotros… tu ejército si es mortal-

Manny sintió como si le arrojaran una cubeta de agua helada, era cierto. La gente que lo apoyaba si podían morir y el agotamiento tarde o temprano los alcanzaría. Tenían todas las de perder. La única forma que encontraba para ganar era destruyendo la guitarra de Django peor sabía de sobra que eso no lo detendría por siempre y que el villano regresaría a vengarse.

Necesitaba una solución definitiva, algo que acabara con la amenaza de Django de una vez por todas. Estaba desesperado, sabía que tenía que reaccionar rápido pero no encontraba la respuesta esperada. Django había resultado ser un enemigo muy fuerte, el peor de todos, tal vez incluso más que su abuela Sartana.

-Tú no eres un esqueleto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que algún día hayas sido humano. Eres un demonio- dijo Manny.

-Jeje, si, un demonio que pronto gobernará este mundo. Hubieras estado mejor como mi emisario por la eternidad, Manny- dijo Django –Pero en fin, elegiste el camino de la destrucción-

Una vez dicho esto, Django se abalanzó sobre Manny dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que dejó al chico arrodillado de dolor.

-Pudiste ser grande-

Dicho esto le dio otro golpe en las costillas.

-Pudiste ser venerado por las masas-

Un golpe más en la boca.

-Pero preferiste ayudar a los débiles… y todo por esa estupidez que ustedes los humanos llaman amor-

-El amor lo puede todo, por él reviví una vez- dijo Manny recordando la primera vez que había sido el emisario.

-El amor es una basura, y si reviviste antes fue por un mero descuido mío. Un descuido que no volveré a tener- dijo Django cruelmente –Ahora voy a hacerte pedazos para que no quede nada de ti, no solo voy a destruir tu mundo y a tus amigos… sino que voy a pulverizar tu alma como si jamás hubieras existido-

-No si yo lo hago primero contigo- dijo Manny levantándose de golpe y dándole a Django un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Seguido de eso invocó al espíritu de E Tigre y una vez que el gigantesco felino verde rodeó su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él.

La reacción de Manny fue tan repentina que Django no tuvo tiempo ni de defenderse. Solamente pudo recibir el ataque y soportar el dolor de este. Ahora estaba furioso, más que furioso.

-¡Maldito!, ¡eso no será suficiente para derrotarme!- alegó Django.

-Ya te vencí una vez. Acabé con Parcax, incluso con el Demon Skull. ¿Por qué no voy a poder contigo ahora?- dijo Manny más seguro de sí mismo.

-No lo harás por el pequeño detalle de que eres demasiado noble y estúpido… en cambio yo soy más astuto y traicionero- dijo Django tomando su guitarra y lanzándole a Manny un rayo tan potente que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Manny quedó tendido en el suelo muy adolorido mientras que Django se regodeaba con su próximo triunfo. En ese momento llegaron Rodolfo, María y Granpapi para auxiliarlo pero ni siquiera la fuerza unida de los tres pudo detenerlo. En pocos segundos ya se encontraban todos a erced del esqueleto.

-Qué lindo, toda la familia unida- se burló Django apuntando con su guitarra a sus presas –Perfecto, así podré eliminarlos a todos juntos de una vez y la dinastía Rivera se extinguirá por siempre-

Olivando todo su dolor, Manny se levantó y volvió a atacar a Django, esta vez dispuesto a proteger a su familia. El Tigre con sus garras y Django con su guitarra, los dos eran rivales peligrosos e inmortales con el único fin de acabarse entre ellos.

Manny atacó con un zarpazo justo a la cara de Django peor esto logró esquivarla fácilmente. Seguido de eso, Django le regresó el ataque a Manny, quien también pudo evadirlo. No podía saberse a ciencia cierta quién de los dos era superior ni mucho menos quien terminaría ganando, al menos no hasta que uno de ellos recurrió nuevamente a métodos nada honorables.

Un pequeño toque a una de las cuerdas de la guitarra de Django bastó para que dos manos cadavéricas salieran del suelo y sujetaran a Manny por los tobillos. El muchacho intentó moverse pero le fue imposible, ahora estaba indefenso contra Django.

-¡Tramposo!- le gritó Manny.

-En la guerra todo se vale, amigo- dijo Django convirtiendo su guitarra en una daga, la misma con la que lo había asesinado anteriormente para convertirlo en el emisario. Colocó el filo en una mejilla de Manny y le provocó un profundo corte. Manny hizo un gesto de dolor pero aún no estaba vencido.

-Por cierto, si me hubieras obedecido nada de esto te estaría pasando- dijo Django ahora rasgándole un brazo. Eventualmente dos nuevas manos de esqueleto aparecieron sujetando las muñecas de Manny. Ahora si estaba realmente atrapado.

Django colocó entonces la daga en su cuello y apretó ligeramente logrando asustar un poco a Manny, sabía lo que pasaría si su garganta era atravesada por ese cuchillo.

-¿Miedo?, Tienes motivos para tenerlo… Ya que con esta daga te maté también puedo exterminar tu espíritu. Jajajaja, adió Rivera, y esta vez para siempre- sonrió Django lleno de maldad mientras que Manny solo podía esperar el corte fatal.

Era demasiado horrible pensar que estaba a punto de desaparecer, como si en verdad nunca hubiera nacido. Pronto sería parte de a nada a menos que alguien llegar a ayudarlo. Afortunadamente, y a pesar de que él no lo supiera, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar a su favor.

El metal negro de la daga ya comenzaba a entrar en la piel de Manny cuando un gran relámpago se escuchó. El trueno fue tan fuerte que el mismo Django sintió terror, de hecho, la batalla se suspendió ante tan brutal sonido.

-Una tormenta… es solo una tormenta- pensó Django tranquilizándose a sí mismo. –Acabemos con esto cuanto antes- dijo disponiéndose a terminar su cometido.

No obstante, en el momento en que Django iba a clavarle la daga a Manny algo lo detuvo. Era algo metálico, de hecho, un brazo metálico.

-No… no es cierto… no puedes ser tu- dijo Django mirando con temor al recién llegado.

-¡Diego!- exclamó Manny viendo claramente como el antes difunto Diego acababa de salvarlo otra vez.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?, ¡tú estás muerto!- gruñó Django ahora apuntando a Diego con su daga.

-El que te apellides "De los Muertos" no significa que tengas control sobre la muerte- dijo Diego –De hecho, aquí está el único ser que si lo tiene-

-¿Qué idioteces estás dicien…?- iba a preguntar Django pero no pudo completar la pregunta, pues en ese momento detrás de Diego apareció la escalofriante figura del mismísimo ángel de la muerte.

El villano estaba perplejo, era la primera vez que lo veía pero no por eso lo desconoció. Sabía de sobra que él era la máxima autoridad en los asuntos del inframundo y por consiguiente, el único capaz de derrotarlo.

-No…no…esta es una pesadilla…- dijo Django soltando su daga y retrocediendo al igual que el resto de sus soldados.

El ángel los miraba a todos con un aire imponente que incluso a Manny, quien sabía que no estaba en contra suya, lo hizo sentir pavor.

-Django de los Muertos- dijo el ángel –Tu maldad y acciones en el mundo de los vivos ya llegó demasiado lejos. Has roto las antiguas leyes y eso se paga muy caro-

Todo el valor de Django re redujo a nada y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba arrodillado pidiendo clemencia.

-Por favor, tenga piedad, señor- rogaba Django.

-Tú jamás la has tenido. Ibas incluso a violar la regla más sagrada… estabas dispuesto a destruir un alma y sabes que eso es imperdonable-

-Se lo suplico, juro que nunca más lo volveré hacer-

-Claro que no lo harás… no vas a tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlo- dijo el ángel acercándose a Django.

-¡Por favor!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Prometo ser bueno a partir de ahora!- lloriqueaba Django.

-Y lo vas a hacer, me encargaré de eso personalmente… ni tu abuela te va a librar de lo que te espera en mis dominios- terminó el ángel a la vez que abría un portal al inframundo, el cual comenzó a absorber a todos los esqueletos.

La fuerza del portal era tan grande que todo el ejército de Django fue absorbido por el rápidamente, mas el grupo de Manny parecía ser inmune a su fuerza. Incluso el Titán de Titanio fue absorbido sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Una vez que el ultimo ser perverso hubiera entrado en el porta, el vórtice se cerró apagándose como una vela.

Django, al ver que sus fuerzas habían sido derrotadas trató de huir despavorido. La dominación mundial ahora no le preocupaba tanto como escapar del ángel de la muerte, quien de seguro no tendría piedad con él. Al ver que el esqueleto estaba escapando, Emiliano y sus policías corrieron detrás de él dispuestos a atraparlo y darle su merecido.

-¡Vamos, Manny!, ¡tenemos que acabar con él de una vez por todas!- exclamó Davi listo para perseguir a Django también.

Manny solo dio una mirada al ángel, el cual sin mover un musculo mostraba una cínica sonrisa mientras miraba a Django a la distancia. No sabía cómo, pero el ángel lo tenía todo planeado y Django no podría escapar, estaba seguro.

-No es necesario Davi, ya no depende de nosotros- contestó Manny.

Mientras tanto, Django corría con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba a punto de perder a Emiliano y a sus hombres y eso le alegraba. Una vez que arribó al muelle de Ciudad Milagro se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo, nadie lo había visto dirigirse ahí y ahora nadie lo iba a atrapar.

-Malditos, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Algún día regresaré y me vengare de todos ellos- susurraba Django jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido tanto.

En ese momento el mar comenzó a agitarse y un pequeño torbellino de agua salió de él. Django escuchó el ruido y al voltear se encontró frente a una gran pared de agua de la cual se asomaba la figura de una calavera. Al verla se heló por el miedo, no había duda, se trataban de los poderes del ángel.

Entonces comprendió que ese ser no iba a dejarlo escapar, estaba perdido. Lentamente retrocedió en un vano y desesperado intento por evadir su castigo.

La calavera lo miró por unos segundos y finalmente se abalanzó sobre él. Manny, Frida y los demás llegaron entonces al lugar solo para ver cómo tras un grito de terror de Django, la gigantesca calavera de agua parecía devorarlo. Hubo una pequeña explosión de espuma y liquido y poco después silencio. Al final todo desapareció, no había rastro de nada, no había rastro de Django.

Entonces el ángel de la muerte apareció nuevamente frente a ellos. Su aspecto seguía siendo aterrador pero ahora con un aire comprensivo que llenó a todos de calma.

-No deben temer mas- dijo el ángel –El mal ha sido derrotado. Django ya no puede hacerles daño-

-¿Qué pasó con él?- preguntó Manny.

-Lo regresé al inframundo, ahí será juzgado y castigado- contestó el ángel.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- siguió Manny.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino a tu amiga. Las palabras de ella y el sacrificio de tu amigo Diego fueron los principales factores que me hicieron cambiar de opinión- dijo el ángel.

Entonces Manny recordó la reaparición de Diego aún cuando minutos antes lo había visto morir en manos de Django. Volteó a ver al muchacho y para sorpresa de todos se dirigió a él lo abrazó, como si fueran amigos desde hace tiempo.

-No sé qué decirte, Diego. A pesar de que éramos enemigos nos ayudaste- dijo Manny.

-No tienes que decir nada, era lo que tenía que hacer- respondió Diego.

-Creí que te habíamos perdido- dijo Manny.

-Los poderes del ángel son muy grandes. Además él tiene el control absoluto sobre la vida y la muerte… gracias a él pude regresar- dijo Diego.

-Así es, Rivera- continuó el ángel –Y aunque está totalmente en contra de mi filosofía creo que tú también mereces disfrutar de la vida que te fue arrancada-

Manny ahora volteó a ver al ángel sumamente feliz porque sabía lo que venía. El ángel se colocó frente a él y lo envolvió entre sus alas, las cuales comenzaron a brillar. Luego las apartó de Manny y el cambio fue realmente notorio.

Ya no se veía pálido, sus ojos volvían a tener brillo y su corazón latía nuevamente. Oficialmente estaba vivo otra vez.

-Los días del emisario del inframundo han terminado- siguió el ángel –Una nueva era iniciará en la Ciudad Milagro. No crean que esto es un "Y vivieron felices por siempre", porque los problemas siempre estarán. Mientras haya bien existirá el mal y aún hay muchos súper villanos sueltos por ahí. Lo que si les prometo es que a partir de ahora vivirán más plenamente. Disfruten cada momento como si fuera el último… porque ni crean que les voy a avisar cuando regrese por ustedes-

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejar como sorpresa- contestó Manny.

-Por supuesto. Pues bien, tengo que retirarme por ahora. Hasta entonces- dijo el ángel abriendo un nuevo vórtice por el cual entró regresando así a sus dominios.

-Y te estaremos esperando- dijo Manny a la vez que abrazaba a Frida y contemplaba el amanecer junto al resto de la Ciudad Milagro. Tal y como había dicho el ángel, las cosas no serían perfectas pero al menos el peligro había pasado por ahora. Después de todo tenían toda una vida por delante que disfrutar. Tal vez no una vida perfecta vacía de obstáculos, pero eso era justo lo que la haría más interesante y digna de vivirse.

FIN

¿Y estos que dijeros?, pin#$% Ghost Steve hijo de tu &/$%#, otra vez diste finales trsites, ¿no?. Pues mangos, solo era una pequeña broma. Como verán el final estuvo... ehhhh, decente, al menos eso espero. Y bueno, a ver como me va ahora con sus reviews. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan y hasta la proxima historia... la cual no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cuando se me ocurrirá, jeje-


End file.
